Song for a Winter's Night
by AvyQuinn
Summary: Eyelids fluttering, lip caught between her teeth, a familiar look of delightful desperation crossed her face. He'd seen it plenty of times before, and perhaps it was the slave in him, but he never could deny her. **Kink meme de-anon. F!Hawke X Fenris**


_A/N : De-anon from the kink meme._

_Prompt was winter in Kirkwall, what would Hawke and LI do on a cold, snowy day? I chose to fill with Fenris._

* * *

><p>It felt early.<p>

And her nose was cold.

Usually she slept like a log.

...unless her nose got cold.

With a malcontented sigh, she pulled the bed furs over her head, shifting sleepily to cuddle up to her near constant bedmate...

...Who wasn't there.

Instead, there was an icy cold space where he should be.

Panic gripped her heart, and she bolted up in bed, the furs sliding down her nude torso. The frigid air drew her skin taut over her frame, goosebumps forming instantly as a shiver was forced through her.

The room was still quite dark and completely silent, except for the crackle of small flames in the revitalized fireplace. Rubbing her bleary eyes with a fist, she scanned the room until she saw his shock of white hair near the window.

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, the panic drained from her.

_Fenris..._

Sometimes he had problems sleeping in a bed, and as such, she should have been used to him getting up in the middle of the night as he often did, but instead she found that everytime he was gone and she woke, she'd panic. Never had he abandoned her in the middle of the night like she dreaded; drowsiness blurring the lines of reality. In fact, he'd only ever left once, and that had been three years ago. But still, for some reason she had to fight down fear whenever she discovered his absence.

Pulling the heavy hide coverlet over her shoulders to ward off the bite in the air, she slipped off the side of the bed, grateful for the heavy winter rugs that covered the estate's wooden floors.

The barest movement of his head acknowledged her presence as she slid her arms around his waist, nuzzling the base of his neck; the only place the furs didn't cover. Placing open mouthed kisses against the exposed skin, she heard him murmur inarticulately.

"Can't sleep?"

He didn't answer; he didn't have to, but that small sound from his throat only encouraged her not-so-innocent ministrations around his neck. Threading her fingers into his thick hair, she scratched his scalp lightly, earning another hum as he tipped his head back ever so slightly into her palm.

"It's snowing." he said simply; very softly, as if he spoke too loud he'd shatter the quiet night, slipping his hand over hers situated around his waist.

Peeking out from behind his head, she glanced out the stately grand window. With the curtains drawn helpfully back away from the frame, she could see oversized fluffy snowflakes floating lazily past.

"So it is." She drawled, placing a lingering kiss on the backside of his sensitive left ear. "I didn't know it snowed in Kirkwall."

Even through the furs she felt him tense slightly, the attention to his ears was always welcome, his fingertips beginning to stroke absently over her knuckles.

"I've... never seen snow before."

"Never?" she whispered, barely audible, warmth ghosting over that same ear.

He shuddered.

"Never."

Weaselling her chilly hand into the gap between his furs to splay dangerously low on his flat stomach, he cringed, a quiet Tevinter curse slipping from his lips.

"Igraine! You're freezing!"

Pressing as close as she could into his back, she pouted. "Well, my nose was cold and when I woke up, you weren't there." As if to accent her comment, she nuzzled her chilly face into his neck, but boldly licked a silvery scar.

A surprised breath escaped her as he seized her arms possessively, twisting around to hoist her, furs and all, onto the solid stone window ledge. A warm hand parted her knees and he stepped in between them, opening his own layer of soft warmth to admit her.

"Igraine..." Fenris whispered, his voice husky and intimate against her temple. "I'm sorry."

His sensual and very masculine timbre always provoked indecent thoughts within her.

Taking the opportunity to wrap her arms around his waist, she scooted to the edge of the stone, gladly widening the gap between her legs to accommodate his hips. His nudity caused the constant smoulder of lust in her belly to flare, and snuggling herself into his usual easy posture, dotted his collarbone with damp kisses and barely there brushes of tongue.

"I forgive you."

Ducking her head even further into his warm embrace, she let her kisses drift over his shoulders, tracing his lyrium makings with that clever tongue from one side of his chest to the other.

So perfect was that moment between them; so quiet she could almost hear the snowflakes fall; the heat around her sinfully relaxing, the intoxicating swell of sleepy arousal made her feel like they were the only two people in the world and, consequently, all that mattered. Tucked away, completely enveloped by the blanket, and his arms, she wished they could stay like that forever.

In an attempt to get closer, a wiggle of her hips betrayed his own arousal as it became trapped between them, drawing a gasp from him that broke the comfortable silence.

Abandoning the edge of his fur, Fenris redirected his hands to the skin of his lover, cupping her backside, pressing himself insistently against her own growing wetness. Capturing her lips in a long fluent kiss, they worked against eachother's mouths, tongues twining together, tasting one another. Separating to breathe, or perhaps to rest their foreheads together to let their breath mingle between them, time seemed to move at the same rate as those beautiful flakes floating past the window.

Quick, easy kisses peppered over her face as elvish hands kneaded their way up Igraine's back. While the furs fell away, both cool silver moonlight and warm orange firelight danced on her naked skin. Arching her back against the chill and into the support of his hands, the nippy air puckered the rosy tips of her breasts which he brought between his lips one after the other.

Threading her hands through his hair as he suckled, she breathed raggedly, pressing him farther into her bosom. His lips and hands on her, his legs still trapped between hers, every place where their skin touched felt hot; the cold no longer even a thought in her hazy mind.

Probing the growing slickness between her legs, he pressed a finger just barely into her, circling the her sensitive opening until she stopped him with a hand wrapped around his manhood and a breathy whisper.

"Take me."

His markings pulsed dimly when the words met his ears.

He would do just that.

Pulling her towards him, he encouraged her to kiss his neck and shoulders again as he swiftly manipulated the heavy pelt beneath her to cover the length of the frigid window ledge. Laying her down on her back from one end of the ledge to the other, completely bare to him and the moon, he hitched one smooth leg up and around his waist. Folding his own leg beneath himself to angle her hip on his knee as he entered her without delay, he balanced himself halfway on the ledge, the other foot on the floor.

A heady moan escaped her lips as he sunk easily into her. His free hand caressing a breast, he was pleased to see her skin was flushed and warm to the touch.

The log he had tossed on the fire was quickly helping to warm the room, but it wasn't responsible for the heat coursing through him; nor her. _That_ was something less easily explained, but no less natural.

Holding her other leg behind the knee with a strong hand, he made love to her slowly, thoroughly enjoying every languid plunge.

Watching her face illuminated; her soft, womanly body beneath him; chest heaving each time he entered her, Fenris could only wonder at how beautiful and brilliant she was... and how fortunate a man he was to have such a thing in his life. Just like witnessing snow for the first time, or recognizing words on a page... each time he lost himself within her it was like the first.

There was no doubt, even with all his insecurities, that she was something he could no longer live without. There wasn't anyone or anything that could keep him from her.

Letting her eyes slip closed, she felt nothing but him; not the prickling cold of the air, not the fur at her back, just the satisfying hardness inside her and the slight roughness of his hands probing her flesh. Trailing her own hand down to his on her hip, she peeled it reluctantly off her skin and laced their fingers together.

Touching her chin with a finger, he drew her eyes, holding her gaze as he kept a smooth, confident rhythm.

Impossibly slick, the friction between her legs waned each time she took him inside her, and it was not very long before she found that it just wasn't enough. Lifting a hand above her head, Igraine pushed against the icy stone of the wall to brace and bear down on his movements... just as confidently.

Meeting with delicious resistance, Fenris groaned, entering his love deeper than before. Taking a page from her book, he braced the flat of his foot against the similar rock of the other side. Taking great pleasure in the way her breasts lurched atop her chest as he snapped his hips, a grin played on his mouth.

Eyelids fluttering, lip caught between her teeth, pink racing across her chest, that familiar look of delightful desperation crossed her face.

He'd seen it plenty of times before, and always responded promptly. Maybe it was the slave in him, but he never could deny her.

Loosening his hand from hers, he quickly slipped two fingers in along side his aching length while he thrust, and she moaned, the pressure and added tightness driving her further to the edge; soaking his hand. Swiping the pad of his thumb over his honeyed shaft, Fenris flicked it wickedly over and through the folds of her sex; sweetly attending to her swollen lips and aching bud.

Working relentlessly against her, the elf assaulted her with practiced dexterity. Personalized tutelage in the ways of Igraine Hawke's pleasure allowed him to become a master at multitasking; often needing his hands, lips, tongue and _other_ parts to work in concert with one another.

Other times, she put her own special skills to work, making him growl and pant with need... but tonight this would be his apology for making her wake without him.

From the subtle twisting of her body to the pregnant silence of the room, Fenris doubled his efforts, adding a few nibbles of her smooth calf, sensing her release was not far off.

Bucking unevenly against him, she suddenly stopped dead for a moment, only to arch off the fur, like a tightly strung bow, seconds later. Gripping the cloth beneath her, she opened her mouth to cry out. Not wanting to awkwardly wake up the household, Fenris leaned forward to catch her lips to swallow that passionate cry he knew was coming. Closing his eyes against the onslaught of her pulsating centre that milked his poor over-sensitized column of flesh, he let go as well, pushing into her one final time with a helpless groan into her mouth.

Curling over her form, both with heaving chests, he nuzzled her breasts as she stroked long strokes through his hair. The musky smell of exertion and arousal made him smile contentedly against her skin. But Igraine, sweat slicked and exhausted, shivered beneath him. Wrapping her quickly in the skins she brought from the bed, the lyrium marked elf delivered her back there, slipping in beside her.

Before too long her breathing became even and deep.

Pressing a kiss against her forehead, she snuggled further into his arms.

"Fenris...?" she murmured sleepily.

"Yes, my heart?"

"What did you think of the snow...?"

He thought for a long moment before speaking again, by then her breathing had evened out, slumber tugging her back into its awaiting embrace.

Carding his long fingers soothingly through her hair, he touched the tip of his nose to hers.

"It was beautiful, but... I never ever want to see it without you."

It was finally warm.


End file.
